Campamento mortal
by NoeMasenCullenSwan
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando la muerte te persigue y estais solos en el oscuro bosque? ¿Que hacer, cuando no hay escapatoria y puedes ver tu final a tan solo un paso? ¿Que hacer cuando la mayor de tus pesadillas esta delante de ti dispuesto a hacerte pedazos?
1. Prologo, ¿Interesante?

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los he moldeado a mi gusto para la historia.**

**También debo decir, que la trama del campamento la saque de una película. El ojo del mal. Que no la he visto, solo leí el resumen del final y me pareció un buen tema para escribir.**

**Y ahora si ¡A LEER!**

El campamento mortal.

Prologo

Este es uno de esos momentos en el que ves como tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos como una película.

Puedes llegar a recordar escenas que nunca pensaste haber vivido. Que no duraron mas de un segundo pero están grabadas para siempre, aunque no las recuerdes.

Pero lo que mas resalta es la persona a la que quieres, por la que darías tu vida entera sin ni siquiera pararte a pensar el porque. Solo puedes pensar en los maravillosos días que has pasado con el y ni siquiera tu asesino podrá hacer nada para borrártelos de la cabeza.

Muchas piezas están volando por tu cabeza y luchas por dales un lugar. Porque nada encaja dentro de ti, pero de pronto algo funciona dentro de ti y llegas a la conclusión de que la gente no es como tú creías. En cualquier momento te dan una cuchillada por la espalda, la cuchillada mortal. O mejor dicho, el campamento mortal.

Un sitio donde no puedes escapar, el mal te espera para borrarte del mapa, para hacerte desaparecer solo por que eres especial.

La gente siempre dice que ser especial no es malo, pero a la hora de la verdad le tiene miedo. Piensan y saben que son inferiores a la gente especial, que suponen un mal para la sociedad y la solución más fácil es matarlos cuando ya no sirven. Una sociedad injusta que ha este paso, nos llevaría al fin a mi y a mis compañeros…


	2. ¿Quien somos?

El campamento mortal

Capitulo 1: El campamento

-¡Emmett!-chillé desde mi habitación- ¡No puedo con las maletas!¡Ayúdame, por favor!- le suplique divertida. No tarde más de dos segundo en pronunciar esas palabras cuando se escuchó…

-Aquí llega superEmmett- de pronto la puerta calló al suelo revelando a mi súper fuerte amigo Emmett. Y no es exageración. A veces es muy útil tener a alguien súper fuerte en el grupo, pero no lo es cuando las paredes o el edificio entero están en peligro de desplome.

-Emmett- dije en un mal intento de regaño.

-Lo siento, pero que más da. Hoy nos vamos- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Si!, ¡A que es genial que nos vayamos a un campamento todos nosotros!- dije entusiasmada. Y era de avisar, que eso es muy raro en mí.

-Si…- contesto pensativo con una sonrisa malévola. Tenia una ligera idea de lo que estaba pensando, pero lo que dijo a continuación lo confirmo- Sobretodo las largas noches de pasión de Rose y mías...

-No sigas- le corté- demasiada información. Y de golpe una gran carcajada recorrió la habitación.

Rose y Emmett llevan juntos 4 meses de los 5 que estamos aquí en el centro. Hacen una bonita pareja, y aunque con lo explosiva que es Rosalie y lo burlón que es Emmett, se comprueba la teoría de que los opuestos se atraen.

-Vamos, chicos- nos llamo una voz muy familiar, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos, junto con Jasper. Esa es Alice- Se nos hace tarde- añadió con una gran sonrisa. Detrás de ellos dos pude apreciar a Edward, hermano de Alice. Un encanto de chico, y muy atractivo debo de agregar. Alice y Jasper llevan juntos 3 meses. Se puede decir, que dentro de nuestro pequeño grupo, su relación fue la más difícil.

Al principio se repelían como imanes, siempre se peleaban, pero ahora no pueden estar el uno sin el otro.

Y a todo esto, te preguntaras quien soy yo y que hacemos aquí. Y el porque, a continuación.

Yo soy Bella Swan, y estoy en un centro de ayuda con mis compañeros. No estamos locos ni nada de eso, es solo que suena un poco extraño, pero tenemos como una especie de dones, o mas bien poderes, que pueden ser muy útiles si los controlas, pero si no, no lo son. Como en nuestro caso.

No nos preguntéis el porque de los dones, porque ni nosotros lo sabemos. Pero en un grupo de científicos nos quiso ayudar y así no perdían la oportunidad de investigar sobre ello.

Así que por lo tanto estamos en un centro de ayudar para los dones.

Nuestros familiares están bien informados sobre todo esto y nosotros nos ofrecimos voluntarios a ingresar aquí.

No es nada fácil convivir con un bullicio de voces en la cabeza, como en el caso de Edward. El lee mentes. Y yo tenía un truco muy bueno para que su don no me afectara. Simplemente no pensar, solo hablar. Era muy útil pero una que otra cosa se te podía escapar.

Mi caso era muy bueno para los susto, pero no cuando eres torpe. Yo puedo hacerme invisible. Increíble, ¿cierto?

También con la constante electricidad producida por el cuerpo de Jasper o el increíble don de Alice, ve el futuro de los humanos.

Pero con lo que no es nada fácil vivir es con la explosividad de Rosalie, que puede hacer que de la nada salga fuego o que ella misma se prenda sin sufrir heridas y sin mencionar la superfuerza de Emmett, capaz de tirar un edificio entero con solo empujarlo.

Pero no había que olvidar a nuestros otros compañeros que venían, que eran Jane, Angela, Alec, Ben, Jake y Nessie. Jane causaba dolor con la mirada, Angela podía tumbarte con una sonrisa. Alec te dejaba immovil y Ben podía elevarse un poco del suelo, aunque eso no era muy peligroso, tenia el riego de no darse cuenta y caer de bruces al suelo. Jake es inmune a los ataques físicos siempre y cuando no sean producidos con armas de fuego, traduciendo, no podía estar cerca de Rose cuando ella se prendía. Y finalmente Renesmee, que puede trasmitirte sus pensamientos solo con tocarte la piel.

-¿Emocionada?- me pregunto la voz de mis sueños sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Claro que si-contesté- desde pequeña me ha encantado el campo y sobretodo ir con vosotros- divagué mientras que la parte en el que decía que me encantaba ir con él, la eliminaba. No es fácil decirle lo que sientes cuando piensas en su rechazo, no valía la pena si lo perdía, aunque fuera solo su amistad, la prefiero antes que nada.

-Justamente, igual que yo- me dijo con una mirada que no supe descifrar. Así que no me quedo mas remedio y aparte la mía, no sin que antes mi sonrojo saliera a la luz provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Edward.

Pude ver como ya nos estaban esperando todos en el coche y como mis maletas ya estaban arriba.

-Gracias Emmettoso- agradecí a Emmett mientras Edward me ayudaba a subir al gran coche.

-De nada, transparent girl- me contestó revolviendo el pelo. Desde que le conocí, le he considera el hermano mayor que no tengo. Siempre me protege, pero luego es el primero en burlarse de mí. Pero aun así le quiero con locura.

Es viaje se hizo muy ameno, aunque duro mas de 3 horas. Sobretodo porque yo tenía mi cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Edward mientras él me acariciaba la misma. Un gran momento para mí.

Edward y yo ya nos conocíamos antes de entrar en el centro y se puede decir que desde que le vi estoy enamorada de él. Somos grandes amigos y no quiero perderle, por eso me dolía mucho que por su rechazo no lo volviera a ver. Por eso quiero esperar, quiero que sea él, el que de el paso, porque yo nunca podría enfadarme con él. Nunca.

Me quede embobada cuando pude apreciar el paisaje que se extendía fuera del coche. Grandes prados llenos de flores y arboles de todo tipos. Y al lado de nuestra próxima casa, una gran lago cristalino y tranquilo. Si antes me encantaba el campo, ahora lo adoro.

-Hermoso, verdad- me dijo Rose pensativa. A ella, esto le encantaba de la misma forma que a mí.

-Si- susurré mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestras habitaciones. Los chicos dormirían separados de las chicas, pero yo ya sabia que eso no se cumpliría.

Seria muy extraño no escuchar os gemidos de Rose cada noche. Lamentablemente ya estaba acostumbrada.

La habitación era hermosa, grande y con diversas camas distribuidas sin orden, que luego seria juntadas para poder estar juntas.

-Mirar que habitación- grito Alice emocionada.- ¡Y que armario! Y yo temiendo que no hubiera espacio para la ropa.

Como siempre, la loca pixie adicta a las compras salía a flote. Es única, dije mentalmente y en eso se escucho un grito de Edward afirmando lo que pensé.

-No espíes en mi cabeza- le grite de vuelta.

-No pienses tan alto- me reprendió.

-No pienso alto, eres tu, que eres demasiado curioso- las chicas me miraban entre divertidas y sospechosas.

-blah, blah, blah- dijo el en tono de burla.

-Tu si que eres único… ¡EDDY!- y esta ves si que pensé en voz alta. Y antes de que me dijera algo le corte con los mismas palabras que él utilizo. Blah, Blah, Blah.

Alejada de todo aquello del primer día, me fui a la terraza para poder observar el maravilloso lugar, pero un escalofrió me recorrió la columna vertebral. Aunque o le di mucha importancia.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**¿Comentarios? Halagos, criticas, recomendaciones… son todos bien recibidos.**

Aquí os dejo el capitulo 1. Como sabeis, los primeros caps son algo aburridos pero tener paciencia, os será recompensada : )

Ah! Yo creo que no es necesario ni siquiera describir a los personajes. Seguro que ya sabeis como son de sobra xD! ¿No?

un besito y seguiré escribiendo.


	3. Crujidos

Campamento mortal

Capitulo 2: Crujidos.

Supe que me quede bastante tiempo embobada viendo el lago, porque me lleve un susto de muerte cuando Edward vino por detrás preguntándome que miraba

Tarde un poco en contestar, dado que sin darme cuenta me lo quede mirado. Y ante su cara divertida, no pude más que apartar la mia y contestar.

-Estoy mirando el lago- le contesté, era obvio- es una vista maravillosa y te da una paz enorme.

-Es cierto- dijo con voz suave. Seguramente sintiendo lo mismo que yo al poder leer mis pensamientos. En ese momento no me importo que los viera. Aunque siempre tubo una gran fascinación por ellos que nunca supe el porque.

De la nada, sentí un par de brazos rodearme la cintura y no tuve mas que recostarme en él. Fue un momento maravilloso, si no fuera porque el sol estaba marchándose y la pixie vidente vino y lo estropeo.

-Melosos- dijo divertida- es hora de preparar las camas para dormir. Ya tendréis toda la noche para abrazaros.

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundida mientras, muerta de vergüenza, me apartaba de Edward. Él tenía el mismo rostro de confusión que yo.

-Pues eso- dijo como si nada- que pensabas, ¿Qué yo dormiría sin Jasper?- pregunto con aire dramático. Y la verdad me cayó como un balde de agua fría. En vez de dormir entre chicas, como estaba planeado, dormiríamos con nuestras parejas, o mejor dicho dormirían con sus parejas mientras que Edward, Nessie, Jake y yo tendríamos que estar en otra habitación, dado que éramos lo únicos sin pareja, pero de antemano pude notar el amor de Jake y Nessie, eran tan para cual.

-Pero, pero… - intente decir.

-Nada de peros, no les pasara nada si comparten habitación y nadie les podrá ver- dijo levantando las dejas.

Resignada, les ayude a colocar las camas y nos dirigimos al comedor. Era muy raro no ver a ningún científico ni monitores vigilándonos, pero seguro estarían de fiesta, dado que no había nadie que les vigilara.

-Esta comida esta asquerosa- dijo Emmett viendo aquella masa viscosa que decían que eran espaguetis, pero en realidad no sabía ni donde los habían sacado.-No me pienso comer esto- finalizo con un puchero de niño pequeño mientras apartaba el plato a un lado.

Y de golpe caí en que en mi maleta habían provisiones por si esto pasaba, porque sabia lo delicado que era Emmett.

-No tendría que hacerlo- dije pensativa- sobretodo por todas las bromas que me has hecho. Pero creo que tengo esas patatas que tanto te gustan y una lata de refresco que…- reprimí una sonrisa al ver los ojos de Emmett abriéndose y juraría que podía ver como se le caí la baba.

-Bella, por favor…- me suplico. De repente se levanto y hizo un intento de arrodillarse. Pero yo le pare.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Porque soy tu hermano oso preferido y juro que no te hare ninguna broma durante este mes- dijo con sonrisa de niño pequeño.

-No, no, no- replique- durante 2 meses y a demás limpiaras mi habitación durante 2 semanas- propuse desinteresadamente.

-venga, Bella- dijo con una mueca extraña- eso es mucho…

-Es mi ultima oferta- le corte.

-Esta bien- dijo mientras se rendía.

Me reí al ver como su cara se iluminaba y una gran sonrisa se instalaba en su cara, resaltando sus hoyuelos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y en ese momento el pasillo estaba oscuro. No era una persona miedosa pero se me puso el pelo de punta al escuchar el crujir de unas pisadas en el suelo de madera. Y sabía perfectamente que no eran mías.

Corrí hacia la habitación para así poder volver antes con los chicos y me reprendí por ser tan paranoica. No habíamos visto a nadie durante el día y dudo que vinieran en plena noche. A no ser que fuera alguno de los chicos, aunque estaban todos cenando…

-Gracias Bella- me dijo Emmett mientras me levantaba en el aire y me daba vueltas.

Cuando iba a coger la comida, se la aparte.

-¿Qué se dice?- le dije seriamente, aunque tuve que contenerme las ganas de reír.

-Gracias- dijo obedientemente.

El resto de la noche paso tranquilamente y no pude dejar pasar esos crujidos, que parecía que solo yo los escuchaba.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a nuestra habitación, y yo por supuesto, estaba muerta de vergüenza.

Nuestras camas estaban separadas por dos metros. No era mucho. Pero lo veía muy lejos.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto cuando me vio mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿No oyes esos crujidos?- parecía una paranoica, pero me ponían los pelos de punta, sobretodo si iban acompañados de chirridos. Y por la gran imaginación que tenía.

-Seguramente será Emmett o alguno de ellos haciendo de las suyas. Sabes que les encantan dar sustos- me dijo tranquilizándome.

En cierto modo ayudo, porque lo que dijo era verdad.

Edward, en un gesto que me pareció muy tierno, me acompaño a la cama arropándome y dándome un beso en la coronilla mientras me susurraba un buenas noches.

Como acto reflejo le di las buenas noches y un beso en la mejilla.

Pude ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y me provoco una sonrisa de felicidad y a la vez de incredulidad.

El rápidamente se dirigió a su cama y en poco tiempo se quedo dormido.

Pocas veces el miraba en mi mente, aunque ganaba su curiosidad, porque normalmente con solo una mirada, lo decíamos todo. Nos entendíamos a la perfección.

Hubo un momento en que pensé que estaba dormida pero de nuevo esos estúpidos crujidos volvieron y yo me enterré en las sabanas.

En un acto de supervivencia me dirigí corriendo a la cama de Edward, que estaba profundamente dormido y me acurruque al lado de él, que al notar un peso a su lado tanteo la cama y al reconocerme, murmuró medio dormido:

-Bella, no pasa nada, será el viento o alguna cosa.

-¿Me puedo quedar contigo?- le pregunte.

-Claro, cuando quieras- En ese momento rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y nos tapo con la sabana. No lo pude evitar y repose mi cabeza en su pecho hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

Aquí va el segundo capitulo. ¿Que tal?


	4. El lago, Nessie y el extraño sueño

El campamento mortal

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente desperté pegada aun cuerpo muy suave. Al recordar lo que paso la noche anterior, me sonroje profundamente y intente alejarme de Edward. Pero parece ser que aun dormido, era más fuerte que yo.

Intente, con todas mis fuerzas, alejarme pero no pude y rendida me recosté de nuevo…

Pasaron más o menos, 15 minutos, cuando Edward empezó a moverse y sabía que estaba por despertar.

Así que me acerque a su rostro, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y susurré:

-Buenos días, Edward

Él, poco a poco, fue abriendo sus ojos y por segunda vez en el campamento lo vi ruborizarse.

-Buenos días- contesto mientras se sentaba en la cama y me daba un beso en la mejilla, justo como hice yo la otra noche.

Pero un golpe en la puerta, hizo que me sobresaltara y el abrazo de Edward se hizo más fuerte.

-Tortolitos- grito Alice- Es hora de desayunar.

-Ya vamos- le grite de vuelta.

Rehacía a deshacerme de su abrazo, prolongue el momento y el parecía también a gusto. Pero sabia que no era bueno hacer esperar a Alice, asi que no levantemos y nos vestimos para poder bajas al comedor.

Esta vez, no se oían esos crujidos que me ponían los pelos de punta y eso me alivio.

Edward, supo en que estaba pensando, obvio y murmuro:

-Te dije que no era nada- sonrió.

-Gracias- le agradecí- por dejarme dormir contigo

-De nada- contesto pensativo.

El desayuno paso sin incidentes y la comida fue mejor que la cena. Por suerte, Emmett no se quejo.

En cuanto acabemos, nos dirigimos al jardín y una idea me vino a la cabeza.

-Escuchar chicos- le llame. Cuando tuve su atención, les expuse mi idea.

-Es perfecto- dijo Alice emocionada- Así nosotras nos podremos estrenas los bikinis que he traído. Y cuando digo nosotras, es todas- dijo mirándome.

-Alice…- me queje.

-Nada de Alice, a la habitación- dijo dispuesta a arrastrarme.

-Pero si aun es de mañana- dije intentando alejarme.

-Lo se. Pero hay que arreglarse y tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-¿desde cuando tenemos una conversación pendiente?- dije curiosa y temerosa a la vez.

-Desde ayer y…EDWARD, no espíes en mi mente. Se lo que harás en un futuro y yo puedo interferir- ante eso Edward se removió incomodo y se alejo.

Sin previo aviso, fui arrastrada a la habitación de Alice. De golpe, un montón de ropa fue lanzada por los aires, yendo a parar a la cama. Pude ver que era piezas de baño, si se pueden llamar así, por lo minúsculas que eran.

-Se que a Edward le encantará este color en ti, es su preferido- me dijo Alice mientras me enseñaba un bikini azul marino con piedras brillante en los bordes.

-Alice, no me pondré eso ni loca y menos para que me vea Edward- dije roja.

-Porque no, se que se le caerá la baba y a ti te gustara- dijo inocentemente.

-No me gustara…- rebatí dudando de mi respuesta.

-Bella- comenzó esta vez Rose- se nota mucho, muchísimo, como os miráis. Sois un par de tontos. No os dais cuenta de lo mucho que os gustáis y no hacéis nada para que eso se haga realidad.

-A él no le gusto…-dije cabizbaja.

-Si que le gustas y no me contradigas, soy su hermana, y aunque no pueda leer mentes, se lo que siente- Pude ver como movía el bikini, era una ocasión perfecta para cambiar de tema.

-No me podré eso…

-Astuta, pero esto no se queda así. Y ahora, pruébatelo.

Resignada me fui al baño y pude comprobar que el bikini me quedaba perfecto. Remarcaba mis curvas y contrastaba con mi piel blanca.

Me dio mucha vergüenza tener que salir, pero aun así lo hice.

-Estas hermosas- dijo Rosalía admirándome. Y sabía que yo no me podía comparar con ella y su bikini rojo. Rosalie era capaz de hacer bajar de golpe el ego de 30 chicas sin darse cuenta, y yo era una de ellas.

-Es cierto- la acompaño Alice- A Edward se le caera la baba- finalizo maliciosa. Pude ver que ella llevaba un traje verde chillon que iba muy bien para su personalidad hiperactiva.

Iba a rebatirle, pero de nuevo me corto y nos arrastró hacia fuera diciendo que los chicos nos esperaban.

-Pero Alice, aun es muy pronto

-¿Pronto?- pregunto incrédula- Son las 3 de la tarde Bella y si quieres comer date prisa.

Sin darme cuenta, la mañana se me paso volando. Comimos a toda prisa sin ni siquiera mirar lo que comíamos. Y eso que eran como unas ''vacaciones''.

Alice me condujo a fuera, hacia el lago y me quede fascinada de nuevo. Era maravilloso, pero en ese momento le superaba Edward. Iba dentro de un bañador negro dejando a la vista sus perfectos musculo. Pero tampoco deje pasar la mirada que me dio, y como sus ojos se abrían mas de la cuenta.

-Te lo dije- me recordó Alice.

Yo como siempre me ruborice.

Pero de golpe, sin saber como, me eleve a una distancia grande del suelo. ¡Emmett!

-Emmett- le grite- bájame ya- esta vez le ordene.

-¿Y que harás?. Bella oso.

-Esto- le conteste. Y repente se me ocurrió una idea. Haciendo uso de mis poderes me hice transparente. Emmett al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba, y por su corta inteligencia, desde todo el cariño, abrió los brazos y pude escapar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, yo ya estaba detrás de él dispuesta a empujarle. Pero mi torpeza salió y conforme él caía por estar descuidado, yo ya estaba en el agua.

Pude sentir la gran carcajada de Emmett y la de los demás riéndose por mi mal intento de susto.

-Hermanita, te hace falta practica y para eso esta el gran maestro- dijo señalándose a si mismo.

-Si, claro…- dije enfurruñada dirigiéndome donde estaban todos. Pude sentir como una toalla era depositaba en mi espalda y al levantar la vista vi que fue Edward. Y como siempre, con la atenta mirada de Alice y Rose encima de nosotros. Sobretodo de Alice, que quería que fuese su hermana, y pronto.

-Gracias- le contesté.

-De nada- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La tarde paso entre charlas y bromas de Emmett, que no dejaría de recordarme aquel incidente durante el resto de mi vida.

En un intento de no hacerles caso, me fije en los prados y pude divisar un pequeña casita, que parecía estar deshabitada. Era hermosa con unos bonitos acabados en roca, pero por dentro parecía oscura. Aunque no lo supe con exactitud, dado la distancia que había entre nosotros.

Edward me pillo mirándola.

-Si quieres, ¿podemos dar una vuelta por los prados?

-Harías eso por mi- dije emocionada

-Claro que si- contesto revolviéndome el pelo.

Pude ver la mirada de complicidad de las chicas y de Jasper, pero Emmett y Jake, como siempre, no se dieron cuentan.

Nessie, apareció por detrás y con una expresión de vergüenza me pregunto si podía hablar con ella en privado.

Gustosa acepté, era una buena chica y muy bonita.

-Bella- empezó- eres con la que más confianza tengo pero aun y así me cuesta mucho decirte esto…

Me empecé a preocupar, pero la anime a seguir.

-Me gusta Jake- dijo roja como un tomate- me encantan y lo amo. Pero no se, no se…- note que empezaba a liarse y la corte.

-Se sincera, eres una chica maravillosa y puedo ver como a Jake se le van los ojos detrás de ti. Haréis una pareja hermosa.

-Pero si no le gusto- contesto temerosa.

-Confía en mi, conozco demasiado a Jake- finalice sonriéndole.

Ella, de súbito, me abrazo y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Gracias, Bella- dijo mientras volvía corriendo hacia el grupo. Era increíble, como podía solucionar problemas amorosos con los demás y los míos propios no. Suspiré internamente.

De nuevo, una sensación extraña me recorrió el cuerpo, y como hizo ella, me fui corriendo con los chicos.

-Bien hecho- me felicitó Edward

-Gracias- conteste sincera.

-¿Cómo que problemas sentimentales que no se puede solucionar?- me pregunto de repente con una mirada de burla. Pero debajo pude identificar ¿decepción?.

-Nada de que preocuparte, y deja de mirar en mi cabeza.

-Demasiado tentador…

Deje pasar el tema, no quería pelearme, aunque con Edward, era de todo menos pelearse.

Por segunda vez, vi el sol caer por el horizonte y nos dispusimos a recogerlo todo. No hacía falta pararse al comedor, porque ya habíamos cenado de sobra con lo que nos habíamos llevado al lago.

Pero cuando salí del baño, no solo note uno pasos si no que en el fondo vi como unas sombra moverse, muy cerca de las habitaciones de Ben y Angela. Esto cada vez me parecía más raro y mi vista no fallaba, ni tenia visiones como Alice. Que por cierto, si hubiese venido alguien, lo hubiese visto.

Pero no le di mas vueltas y corriendo me dirigí a nuestra habitación, escuche ruidos raros en la habitación de Nessie y Jake, pero sabia que no eran de terror. Triunfo el amor.

En poco tiempo llegue a la habitación y me metí entre las sabanas de Edward.

Este, como la otra noche, me abrazo por la cintura y no tarde en quedarme profundamente dormida.

Pero fue la noche más desagradable de mi vida. De golpe desperté repleta de sudor reviviendo aquel sueño. Yo y otras personas estábamos en la puerta de una sala que me llamaba demasiado la atención. Intrigada, abrí la puerta y un grito de terror salió de mis labios. Delante mío habían personas, personas muertas y echas pedazos. No las podía reconocer, estaban cubiertas de sangre, la cual hacia diversos ríos hasta parar a una especia de cañería puesta estratégicamente.

Lo único que recuerdo del final fue de cómo corrí junto a otra persona y después se volvió borroso.

Edward, ya estaba despierto mucho antes que yo y pudo revivir mi sueño como si lo hubiera soñado él.

El mismo tubo un escalofrio que lo disimulo muy bien y en un momento lo tuve abrazándome y susurrándome palabras para tranquilizarme. Pero mi corazón no cooperó ni mi mente, si no hasta después de un rato,

-¿Estas mejor?- me pregunto preocupado

-Si, Edward- conteste llevándome una mano al corazón- Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que- dijo aliviado y alegre.

Me fui a levantar, cuando de golpe me atrajo a su cuerpo de nuevo.

Pero lo que iba a decir no salió de su boca, si no que se quedo callado y hasta al cabo de poco rato empezó…

-¿Sigue en pie lo del paseo?- pregunto despreocupadamente, aunque había duda en su voz.

-Claro que si- dije alegre, pero se me fue al ver la duda de nuevo, pero esta vez en sus ojos.- ¿Estas bien Edward?

-Si, perfectamente- contesto cambiando su expresión.

Y en un momento bajemos a desayunar. Hoy teníamos un gran día por delante y había que prepararlo todo.


	5. La pesadilla se hace realidad

Hola de nuevo. Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap y una advertencia.

**La parte en cursiva, si sois muy sensibles, no la leáis. Aunque son solo pocas líneas, no se como afectara a algunas personas. ¿Ok?**

**A leer, entonces…**

Campamento mortal

Capitulo 5

No se muy bien como me siento. Nerviosa, Alegre… Edward y yo teníamos que preparar nuestra salida y quería que fuese perfecta. No teníamos un plan en concreto, solo que iríamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque y por esos maravillosos prados. Y justamente por eso, no entendía porque en estos momentos Alice y Rose estaba jugando a Barbie Bella. ¡Por dios!, vamos a un bosque, ¡Me ensuciaré!, digo yo… No creo que salga ilesa de ese lugar, sobretodo por mi torpeza…

-Alice- me quejé por decima vez- Por favor- rogué esta vez.

-Nada de por favor, tienes que estar perfecta para Edward- dijo dando sus típicos saltitos. ¡Como los odio en estos momentos!

-Pero si solo vamos al campo- la corté

-Pero en el campo pueden pasar muchas cosas…

-¿Qué has visto?- le pregunte de súbito.

-Nada- contesto inocentemente

-¿Como que nada?- y viendo que no me diría nada, intente que Rose me ayudara, pero no funciono. Secretitos, siempre secretitos.

Al cabo de poco tiempo…¡Que mentira!, mas de una hora de tortura, Rose y Alice se dignaron a dejarme verme en un espejo. Aunque fue una tortura, me veía muy bien… llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta con el flequillo recto, un camisa azul de manga corta pegada al cuerpo y unos pequeños pantalones. Dado que el clima era muy caluroso aunque no sabia si era lo mejor, dado mi tendencia a caerme, pero ellas me aseguraron que no me pasaría nada.

-Wau, Bella- fueron las primeras palabras de Emmett que escuche en ese día- ¿No te ibas de paseo o es que le harás un bailecito a Edward?- y acto seguido se escucho un sonido igual a un golpe y un quejido.

-Que gracioso Emmett- dije con una mueca- Y gracias Rose

-No hay que de que- dijo la rubia.

Como que Alice y Rose me secuestraron, Edward se tubo que hacer cargo de todo lo que teníamos que llevar al paseo. Así que nerviosa, me baje a la sala para ver que hacían los chicos. Estos estaban muy entretenidos jugando al futbolín que había en medio de la sala y las chicas estaban leyendo algunas revistas: moda, casas, novios…

Y hablando de novios, aquí faltaba una pareja. En un momento conté a las personas y me di cuenta que faltaban Angela y Ben.

-Chicos, ¿por casualidad sabéis donde están Angela y Ben?

-No- contesto Alec- pero nombraron algo sobre ir al bosque, a Angela le encanta dar paseos todo el día.

-Cierto…- pero no pude acabar dado que alguien susurro en mi oído

-Lista para el paseo, Lady

Roja como un tomate, al reconocer esa voz, me gire vi a Edward.

-Claro- y cogí el brazo que me estaba tendiendo.

Me extrañe porque llevaba muy pocas cosas pero me dijo que nada mas llevaba comida y un botiquín, si no se haría muy pesado.

Así que estábamos por salir y me percate de la gran sonrisa de Emmett y Alice.

Les alce una deja interrogante pero ellos se encogieron de hombros y se fueron al futbolín. Tramposos.

1 hora mas tarde y unos cuantos resbalones después…

-Edward, siento interrumpir, pero estoy agotada, ¿Podemos parar un rato?

-Claro, pero no quiero parar aquí, no ha ningún sitio seguro. Por aquí tiene que haber algún prado o algo similar…

Pero no acabo porque de golpe, entre medio de los arboles, salían rayos de luz. Tentada, avance hasta ese lugar y el aire salió de mis pulmones.

Un prado, un maravilloso prado había delante nuestro.

-Hermoso- susurré. Era magnifico. Estaba cubierto de flores y era perfecto para pasar la tarde. Sin duda, lo visitaría muchas veces.

-¿Podemos parar aquí?- le pregunte a Edward.

-Claro que si- me contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Emocionada, corrí hasta el centro del prado sintiendo las risas de Edward. Así que le ayude a colocar todo y saque la comida, estaba muerta de hambre.

El tiempo paso volando entre risas y historias. Me encantaba estar con Edward, como no.

Pero teníamos que movernos si queríamos acabar de ver todo aquello y volver a casa para la hora de la cena.

-Edward, vamos que tenemos mucho por ver

-Claro- y me di cuenta que volvía a coger todas las cosas así que le interrumpí.

-Déjalo aquí, total volveremos a casa por el mismo sitio.

-si, es verdad

Y después de eso, me cogió la mano. No niego la corriente eléctrica que pasaba por mi cuerpo cada vez que me tocaba, y extrañamente parecía que el también lo notaba. Pero nunca toque ese tema.

A lo lejos pude ver de nuevo aquella casa que vi en el lago, solo que desde aquí se veía mas grande y como que llevábamos mas de 1 hora caminando después de aquel prado. Tenia mucha sed. Dado que en el trayecto el agua se agotó. Vaya planificadores que somos.

A medida que llegábamos a la casa, esta se hacia mas grande y oscura. No parecía haber señal de movimiento.

Pero aun y así decidí tocar. Una, dos, tres veces y nadie contesto.

-Bella- insistió Edward- volvamos. Aquí no hay nadie…

Pero no termino, porque en ese momento la puerta se abrió con un chirrioneó impropio que te pone los pelos de punta.

Como daba la impresión, la casa era oscura pero estaba muy bien conservada. Como si no la hubiesen usado nunca.

Curiosa, me metí dentro. No sabia porque, pero aquello me sonaba mucho. Parecía que había estado allí alguna vez.

-Bella, por favor, esto me da muy mala espina. Vámonos.

-No, quédate fuera si quieres- conteste.

Yo seguí andado y la casa cada vez me daba mas miedo, hasta que pude percibir un olor que hacia que cayera rotunda al suelo. Era una mezcla de oxido y sal. Sangre, y el olor era muy abundante. Emprendedora y nada pensadora, como lo que soy, abrí la puerta y no pude contener el grito de horror que salió de mis labios.

Allí, delante mío, estaban Angela y Ben, mis amigos, y estaba… muertos. Me quede helada ante la escena que se extendía delante mío y del pánico que sentí, no pude ni producir lágrimas.

_Allí, estaban ellos, descuartizados. Grandes ríos de sangre recorrían la estancia y se podían apreciar diferentes partes de sus cuerpos esparcidas por la gran habitación. Que monstruo pudo haber echo esto- pensé con horror._

Era como mi pesadilla. Me obligue a mi misma a ser fuerte, no me podía desmayar, aunque esa parte ganaba en mayoría.

Pero no solo estaban ellos, si no que había mas gente. Según pude identificar, eran otros adolescentes también ayudados por nuestro centro. También tenían poderes y dentro de mi cabeza todo encajo. Nos querían matar, no querían saber nada de nosotros. Por eso no habíamos visto a ningún científico ni monitor del centro desde que nos mudemos. Nos habían enviado, al campamento mortal.

Edward, al ver mi expresión de horror, miro dentro de la habitación. Y supe con exactitud que él se sentía igual que yo, porque de repente se puso blanco como la cal.

De la planta de arriba se empanzaron a sentir unos crujidos, los mismo que sentí en el campamento. Edward y yo nos miremos con pánico. Era la hora de correr si no queríamos morir, porque quien quiera que hubiese echo esto no era un simple humano.

. . . .. . . . . .

¿Cómo ha estado? Ya queda poco para el final y no se si haré una continuación. Probablemente si, no lo se, dado que queda menos para volver a empezar las clases TT

Así que, halagos, tomatazos, insultos, felicitaciones… De todo se acepta!


End file.
